


My Baby Shot Me Down

by fuckinsebastian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: based off of the song bang bang by 2cellos, basically the last end of the last battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsebastian/pseuds/fuckinsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the last battle to the song "Bang Bang" by 2CELLOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Shot Me Down

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve yelled, trying to get through to his old friend.

 

_I was five and he was six._

 

_Friend. I am your friend._ Steve was trying his hardest, he really was. The Winter Soldier showed a few signs of recognition, but that wasn’t enough. Steve didn’t want to fight anymore, couldn’t fight anymore. This was Bucky. His Bucky. How could he hurt Bucky, the only one who had ever liked him, the only one who had ever cared.

 

_We rode on horses made of sticks._

He drops the shield. His arms are numb, there’s sharp pains in his stomach, and he can barely see straight. Bucky charges at him, arms swinging. Steve tries using his words, but his words aren’t doing any good. Bucky is screaming at him. The old Bucky would never yell at him. The old Bucky was the guy who stood up for the stupid little guy who could never back out of a fight. He used to go to camp and teach kids science. He would get three jobs, sleeping maybe two hours a day, to support the both of them. He would do all that he could for the strangers on the street. That Bucky was a better person than Steve. The old Bucky was, in fact, the perfect man.

 

_He wore black and I wore white._

 

Now, this worn out, beaten, and God knows what else Bucky was following orders from Hydra. He was their secret. The player you put in when you’re down six to none in the bottom of the seventh. This Bucky wouldn’t stop. He wasn’t stopping until he completed his mission. And if his mission was to stop Steve, to kill Steve, then so be it. But if the old Bucky was in there, it would be Steve’s mission to bring him back.

 

_He would always win the fight._

 

Oh give it up Steve, he was thinking. He drops his shield. Bucky charges, pins him to the ground, punches him repeatedly. Bucky won’t back down. If he was going to he would’ve already. But instead, Steve lays there, takes the blows. It’s not his first time in this position, and it’s not the first time Bucky is here with him, but it is the first time it’s been only him and Bucky. The first time Bucky is throwing the endless punches. The first time Steve actually believes he’s going to die.

 

_Bang, bang, he shot me down._

 

Steve’s head throbs, he’s having trouble moving his arms and legs, and it’s like he’s back in his skinny little self. He can’t breathe. Instead he just mutters a few words, _I’m with ya til the end of the line._ Bucky stops and stares for a moment. Just a flash of recognition goes through Bucky’s face. All the sound in the world is shut out. _Yeah Buck, it’s me, I’m here. I’m here with you. Here with you til the end of the line. I’m not going anywhere._ He wants to say it. He wants to say everything until Bucky remembers the time he saved all his money so Steve could have a cake on his birthday. And so he remembers the time he and Steve used bottles to play music. And so he remembers all the times he saved Steve from asthma attacks. But the chance is stolen from him by the helicarrier shaking and he starts to fall.

 

_Bang, bang, I hit the ground._

 

Steve doesn’t feel his body hitting the stone hard and ice cold water. Instead, his entire body goes numb. He doesn’t feel the air leave his lungs. Instead, his chest starts to burn and his head feels as if it would explode. He doesn’t feel himself plunging deeper and deeper into the Potomac. Instead, he feels engulfed by a cold, dark blanket.

 

_Bang, bang, that awful sound._

 

The Winter Soldier didn’t know what was happening. Why would he stop fighting? They never stop fighting. Why was he trying to reason with the asset? They usually accept the fact that Hydra’s asset was sent to take their life. Not once in the Winter Soldier’s short memory could he recall anyone talking to him. _I’m with ya til the end of the line_ the man had said. What does that mean? It means something, the asset can tell that. _It means he cares about me._ Why would he? All these questions and no time to ask them because the man starts to fall down into the river. _He saved me. He took that bar off of me and stopped fighting. He cares about me._ The asset didn’t know much. But his target, Steve Rogers, was not who he should be fighting. He should save him. It feels more like something he would do. It feels right.

 

_Bang, bang, my baby shot me down._

  
When Steve woke up three days later, he had no way of knowing that it was Bucky that pulled him out, that it was Bucky Barnes who saved his life once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
